wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
X
X''' (real name '''James; Lord of Darkness/'Xar', Dark Dragon, or Dark Finale in higher forms) was a series of controversial characters in the roleplay. =Archived/Known Data= Chart James → X → Lord of Darkness → Dark Dragon → Dark Finale History X Long ago, X was a researcher examining a Wonxorne named Armada when it got out of control. X volunteered to get in there to try to maintain it when Armada bit off a chunk of skin out of his forehead and dived in there, showing his mouth and 4 of his tentacles that showed an X. He then got devoured by the power of darkness and became an over-ruler. With the creature in his brain, his aging process is null, so he has lived for many centuries, gaining more power. Xar 100 years after X had been morphed, he was given a DNA orb, which could channel his powers into several formations. He also received a promotion DNA to a Lord of Darkness, receiving an army of many Dark Monsters. Dark Finale Once when there was 2 life forms, the keepers of balance, they went on a continuous rampage on each other. Then they created the forces of balance, including one boy with the power of both. These creatures then got weaker, and morphed to dragons. Skills X Naturally, since he is serving the dark, he is a -type, but not in a way that is known. The darkness in X makes light types unable to harm him, so the force of balance would fight again. Also, darkness that is out of Denton, his world, cannot harm him, and vice versa. Xar Xar has all of X's previous powers, with the additional ability to absorb darkness. Dark Finale Dark Finale is still a dark type, and can absorb darkness and light, and he can block every other magical ability, with the direct approach standing. Fighting Strategy X X doesn't contain much abilities himself, but Armada contains many strategies, especially since its tentacles can extend and they can grow bones in them. Armada deals in far-range attacks with a quick lash to avoid the disaster of being grabbed. If at close range, it pukes acid at the person that can burn the victim's skin/outer layer. Xar Xar likes to wait until the opponent attacks, then he chokes the opponent and slams him with his rod outward. He then sends dark blasts at the opponent at an amazing speed. He then consumes his opponent with a dark ball that corrupts the victim's mind into any command Xar says. -------------------------------------------- =Controversy= Many users at the time enjoyed the concept of X when he, along with his creator, entered the roleplay. X's backstory was enthralling, with his powers being great and a good asset to the User Battle Force at the time. The user in question, X pro, was also knowledgeable in some roleplay conventions, and expressed a desire to introduce more new mechanics into the battles. All of these characters and forms listed even got honorary spots on the tier list once they were established. However, as time went on, people began to realize how overpowering X pro made his character out to be. As users began challenging X pro to friendly fights on IRC with their characters to warm up for plot events, it was clear that something was wrong in the way he fought. X would be unaffected by the majority of attacks and would easily "absorb" any others that he could not dodge; in return, X would easily defeat the opponent using his Armada powers, which he claimed would always hit, and if dodged the opponent was bound to be burned by acid. This often led to disputes in which X pro would react erratically and give either extremely vague answers or nonsensical and highly offensive remarks (for example, when questioned about his character's power out of character on the chatroom, he once said that he was "holy" and everyone who was against him was the devil.) X pro also made his character out to be completely insane and deprived of any mercy, even towards his teammates, as he would try to kill his allies in said spars or attempt to call them his "slaves" after defeating them. This was extremely surprising behavior, especially considering that even the second-most deprived character Firetrail4, who was a relentless Hollow who loved the joy of the hunt and the kill, would never turn against his allies. X's attempts to eradicate a character from a player's roster for good interfered with plot progression, and no character development led up to explaining this, leaving everyone confused and angry, and although he made contributions to the team at times (especially in his human form), he harmed the group, both in and out of the roleplay, in their morale to continue. In defense, X pro would often claim that his character's weaknesses are "obvious," then give extremely vague responses. As time went on, users started questioning his ability to absorb everything thrown at him. X pro responded with this infamous quote: (Damage=heals Being Nice=Pain Cute Stuff=Weak) (Had to say that since you were clueless) could do it.]] The above proved that all of his characters were intended to be completely untouchable, save for extremely situational circumstances where people could inflict pain on him by "being nice." Even then, it is likely that X pro would have ignored any such maneuvers thrown at him or even attacked the enemy who was "being nice" and destroy them with a single hit. He also displayed a clear unwillingness to roleplay cooperatively; while all other users agreed to do things a certain way, X pro did not. While this is usually not a problem (as different roleplay quirks add to the variety and usually make for an overall better experience), he blew it out of the water with his callous remarks, disrespect for the cast, and failure to realize that the roleplay cannot always go his way. In the beginning, the series of "X" characters looked very promising, with many users hyped for their introduction to the roleplay. As time passed, however, they began to realize that this was not a suitable character to be roleplaying with or against; all the while, the creator began getting more and more hostile and defensive, spouting offensive remarks or even suicide threats should people question the omnipotence of his characters. He even requested that all his characters be removed from the tier list that had once honored their strengths, saying that the placements and aesthetics were inaccurate (how dare someone take a placeholder photo of Dark Finale) and that he didn't want the wiki to be dwelling in products of his imagination. X pro's behavior and X's extreme and disproportional power when compared to the rest of the cast soon became overwhelmingly unpopular, forcing him to leave the wiki quietly. In conclusion, the scandal with X pro and his overpowered characters was annoying to deal with, and serves as an example as to the consequences of poor behavior coupled with undesirable roleplaying habits. Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Male Category:Retired Category:Touhou